I'm Just A Fool
by SpeakNow143
Summary: Just a songfic to Just a fool by Blake Shelton and Christina Agulera. (Could now potentally become a multi chapter) KimPOV-"Come on you have to move on Kim," Grace said. "You did break up with him you know," she finished as if I didn't know. How could I forget? JackPOV-I tell myself in my mind I'm okay, if I was her I'd walk away. Whatever, why can't I just stop thinking about her?
1. Chapter 1

If you are reading this I love you! To anonymousnick: I might throw space bound in later, so on with the one shot:

Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'it or the song!

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Kim's point of view**

"Another shot of whiskey please, Grace," I ask. My head spinning from the alcohol. Not that I actually cared.

"I think you've had enough," Grace says from the other side of the counter in this stupid bar.

"Please I need you to keep it coming until I don't remember him," I say. I think about how much it hurts without him. How could he do this to me?

"Come on you have to move on Kim," Grace said. "You did break up with him you know," she finished as if I didn't know. How could I forget?

**0o0 FLASHBACK 0o0**

I sit alone another night. I hear my phone ring, it's him calling 3 hours after he was supposed to meet me at that stupid restaurant. I left 20 minutes ago and I am now sitting on my coach at home.

"Hey Jack," I say.

"Hey Kim I'm sorry I was busy," he said.

"You know what no you can't do this to me again! You used that excuse the last 1000 times and I'm not even exaggerating! I haven't seen you in 2 years! You can't just text me and expect that to be enough! There is another girl isn't there?" I asked answerd by silence."I knew it! We are over!" I wasn't joking it was all true.

"Let's not overreact here," Jack starts.

"I'm not overreacting. It's over we're done," I say hanging up the phone. I slide down the wall crying.

**0o0 (end of) FLASHBACK 0o0**

Now I'm sitting in the bar my best friend works at wasted. Great just great.

**Kim's point of view**

"Turn the music up a little bit louder," I shout over the music to Grace. Thinking just maybe it will drown out my thoughts of him.

"Come on Deby downer stop sulking, look at how everyone is enjoying the music right now! Try having some fun and dance a bit! Relax and enjoy yourself."

I glance at the clock 11:45 I just got to make it past the midnight hour. I don't know why this is hitting me so hard. It's not like he was always there. Actually minus the last few years he was. I guess I used to hold on to hope, but it's no longer there.

We saw each other ever night starting in high school 9 years ago. We would have dinner together at his house or mine so I knew his family like they were mine and he knew my family the same way. We would talk all the time. Sometimes we would stay on the phone at night until like 3 in the morning talking about nothing more than our day. Yeah I guess I in oldish now. 23 years old, that's a lot longer than you think about when your 5. When you are 5 you want to be older because you think that you will be 5 forever. I met Jack when I was 5 and we thought that we would always be there for each other. Well I guess forever got cut short. Of course although everyone else saw it coming we never thought we would fall in love.

**0o0 flashback 0o0**

I was sad. We had just moved to seaford.

No one was talking to me I was the new girl I had no friends so far and i was feeling pretty lonely at the age of seven so I sat on the swing at the park across the street by myself.

"What are you doing all by yourself?" a boy asked as he walked up to the swing set.

"I'm new i don't quite have any friends yet," I replied sadly.

"I could be your friend," he smiled at me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course, I'm Jack."

"Kim," I replied smiling.

**0o0 (end of) flachback 0o0**

Once he was mine I thought we would never be with anyone else. I thought one day I would be sitting on a porch bench with laughing with our kids and decades later grand kids.

Grace sends me crashing back to reality. "Maybe when you wake up tomorrow, things won't be so hard," Grace says encouragingly. For a second I almost believe her too. I know what I'm missing though.

The feeling of being in love. The shivers you get just from holding hands alone. How the way that he smiles forces a smile onto your lips. How no matter what when you turn around he is there. When you look into his eyes you see your future together.

He is Jack.

I had my heart set on him to the point where I could never notice anyone else. Nothing else hurt more than when he wasn't there.

"Grace when he went to collage he said that he would come back for me! He said he would visit! He never even called or answered mine, he just sent the occasional text," I stared off speaking loud and angry but ended soft, quiet and sad. I hated being this vulnerable but I was.

Who knew love could be so cruel. It only seems to bothering me too. Grace has never been happier now that she has Jerry. Julie and Milton are attached at the hip with permeant smiles on their faces, plastered on their faces.

Then there is me sitting here alone feeling more alone than I have in my entire life. I might have my friends, but my best friend is missing and he took my heart with him making me feel empty. I could barely bare his absence from my side. i could hold onto hope before but now I had none.

If I should have noticed that he would never come home. As he kept me waiting and so long for someone who never comes home. Well I guess he found a new home!

It's my fault to believe all of his texts saying he would be back soon! They were just that texts! At least his last words to me were his actual voice, not words on a screen.

I'm just a fool!

**Jacks point of view**

I am sitting at Eddie's house I had finally come home my plane was delayed. That's why I was so late, that is what I tried to tell Kim but she had already hung up. I can't believe she would think I would even be able to cheat on her.

I always wanted to come back but I never had enough money for a plane ticket.

I came back. Only to find there was nothing to come back to.

I wanted to call her I really did but I met a kid named Quinn. He was my age but he was unable to talk. He was my roommate and my only friend. I stopped talking so that he wouldn't feel different. The reason I was so close to him is because he reminded me of home. He looked like a cross of Milton and Jerry, plus his personality mirrored Eddie and Rudy.

I know what your thinking, he was nothing like Kim? I thought she was your closest friend! Yes of course Kim is unique! No one is like her! That's one of the things I like about her.

I tell myself in my mind I'm okay, if I was her I'd walk away. Whatever, why can't I just stop thinking about her. She never leaves my thoughts!

These words haunt my head. I'm just a fool:

-For letting her go.

-For not talking to her sooner.

-For not finding a way to visit.

-For falling so in love I can't be without her.

I know though that all I am trying to do is the impossible task, move on without Kim.

**Kim's point of view**

"Hey," Grace yelled in my ear trying to overcome the noise of our surroundings. The noise of the happy people. Then there is me along with a few other people who are in here to lose ourselves. To have our thoughts drowned out by the noise. Our common spence eaten away by the drinks in our hands. The one thing we always seem to forget are the happy people around us. The ones who remind us of our past, and long for a better future than the present.

I had my heart set on him like I was that couple over there standing in the centre of the dance floor, lost in each other not caring to be bothered by the stares pointed at them. When they look into each others eyes they are in love and everyone who knows anything would know that they could never be this happy without each other. That's what I though me and Jack had. I wonder what there future will be.

Thinking of him now hurts more than anything else in the world, but not thinking about him hurts just as much.

How can that be possible?

**0o0** **flashback 0o0**

"Love is cruel," she said. She sat in her rocking chair. My grandpa had passed in a car crash years ago. Grandma blames love. She could never move on with life without him. She felt useless without him. No mater how often i visited she always felt lonely.

"But Grandma, I thought that there was a soul mate for everyone," I said repeating what my Mom always said. My 5 year old selfsmiled.

"You got that from your mom didn't you?" She asked and I nodded. "I told her that you know," she said and I shook my head indicating I did not know that. I didn't expect it either. "There is honey, love just likes to play with you. To keep itself amused," she said her voice almost cracking at the end."Yes though everyone has a sole mate, they can just be stolen from you when you least exspect it."

**0o0 (end of) flashback 0o0**

You know I never understood what she meant until now. To think I waited so long for the person I love to never come back but to hide from me. To manipulate my emotions to see how I would react. To make sure I would burst. It's my fault to believe everyone of his white lies, because I was too in love to believe he was anything less than perfect.

I'm just a fool.

**Jacks point of veiw**

The stupid thing is I was holding on to Kim even though I knew that she was never going to come back. I just can't except that she is gone.

"Jack you okay?" Eddie asked.

"That is such a stupid question and you know it. You know what happen so can you just give me time to sulk?" I asked.

"Man why don't you just go and find her?" Eddie asked.

"I don't have a clue where she is," I say.

"Well lucky for you, Jerry happened to mention that there was a sad blonde named Kim at the bar with him and Grace," Eddie said his voice bubbling with hope.

"And which bar exactly?" I ask.

"The one Grace works at," Eddie said.

"Eddie," I said.

"Yes," he replied oblivious.

"I have no idea which one that is," I say.

"No worries I'll drive you," Eddie said. He smiled, this is why no matter how much Eddie can sometimes get on my nerves he is always my best friend.

**Kim's point of veiw**

"I should have let it go, and just shut up!" I said.

"I know girl I thought you were smart," Grace said mocking me. She did this as she waved her finger in the air smug look on her face.

"Thanks for having fake interest in what I'm saying," I said.

"No problem I love annoying drunk wasted people. You know because the next day they will have no memory of the past night." She said grinning. Then we both started laughing. I could only wish that tomorrow i would remember nothing.

"OPEN MIC STARTS NOW," a voice announces.

"Oh you should sing about your feelings," Grace says putting enphasis on the word feelings as if it disgusted her.

"I'm not in the mood," I say.

"Come on you know it helps," Grace says while reaching over the bar and tickling me. I laughed loudly acidentaly drawing attention to myself.

"Fine, your right," I admit. She is as well I always feel good after preforming.

"You know I still don't know why you doubt me," she said twirling her hair around her finger.

I walk over to the DJ and smile. I tell him the song I would like to preform he hands me the mic and I stand on stage. I can't fight what I do. I wrap my fingers around the cool mic.

I hear the hum of music and then I poor out all of my emotions.

I sway as i start to sing Just a fool by Blake Shelton and Christina Aguilera

I look around the room and notice Jack standing in the crowd! That filthy Liar! He was here! I imeadiatly turn and ignore him. If he "isn't here" why should why should i give him the time of day.

**Jack's point of view**

I'm such a fool to come here! Once she noticed me she turned around ignored me and has been avoiding me ever since! Can you believe that?

**Kim's point of view**

I can't believe he would do this to me! That's not fair! I was stood up and then found out he was here too! I thought at least he was not here but this is just crazy you know what I am leaving!

"Grace I'm going home!" I said angrily.

"What why?" She asked.

"I feel tired," I lied and walk out of the building and sat at the bus stop.

I sat down in a seat in the middle of the bus and someone sat down next to me.

**No ones point of view**

Kim thought that she would be sitting this bus ride alone. That was until, someone walked up to the seat next to her and sat down.

"Please don't try and make conversation I'm not in the mood," she said head still down having no idea who she was sitting next to.

"Really because it looked like you were having a lot of fun on stage a while ago," the person next to Kim replied. Then Kim froze she knew that voice it was Jack!

0o0o0o0o0o0

It's up to you to come up with your own ending! My grandmother alway used to read me stories but stop 5 pages before the end and make me come up with my own ending. Now you have to come up with your own so that it pleases you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I know that I hate when people do this but:**

** This is no longer a bunch of one shots and song fics like I had originally planed and promised,**

** It's just this one and I will just post my other one shots seperatly sorry if you thought this was an update,**

**or if you were someone who just read the first chapter and has no idea what this mesage has to do with anything and are probably thinging what the f**k **

**Anyway if you are reading this I thank you so very much and I am exstremely sorry for the inconvienience**

**(I am also sorry that I probably spelt inconvienience wrong)**

**Anyway please don't hate me I am just tiered of sitting here having no inspiration for thease one shots and watching this sit here for nothing**

**If you are curious I am not continueing it currently but if you want me to continue this story I might once I finish my other stories so maybe in the summer**

**I love you all!**

**-Gray**


End file.
